


i'll be there with you - Namjin

by Etermati



Category: Bangtan, bts, namjin - Fandom
Genre: Baby Jungkook, Baby!Bangtan, Fluff, M/M, baby bts, cuteness, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etermati/pseuds/Etermati
Summary: Namjoon and Jin love there 2 year old son Jungkook unconditionally and they wouldn't want to change the adventures they have with him for anything





	1. Award Shows can be Hectic - September + July

**Author's Note:**

> I have another work with the same name but with Yoonseok check it out please and enjoy this story!

September 18th – Awards shows can be hectic 

Namjoon really knows he shouldn’t be staring at Kim Seokjin from across the room at this very moment but then again how could he stop, Seokjin was the most beautiful human he’s ever seen. With his plump pink lips, his soft brown hair, wide shoulders, glistening eyes, and amazing smile. Namjoon would swear he’s in heaven just looking at him.

While Namjoon was in his own world he didn’t notice that Seokjin was staring back with a little smirk and his head tilted. The blond rapper finally came to his senses and immediately looked down at his hands with a red blush appearing on his cheeks. He knew he was in trouble now.

After all the awards had been passed out Namjoon was making his way out of the double doors while saying goodbye to his idol friends. He was feeling calm now that he was out of Seokjin’s sight, but of course he has the worst luck so that feeling didn’t stay for long. Out of the random comes Seokjin with a subtle “Hi, I’m Kim Seokjin” Namjoon stands in front of the man he’s been thinking about all night not saying a word, just looking at the older male. Namjoon says to himself ‘Come on man your supposed to be badass where has all your confidence gone? Ill just have to pretend…yeah pretend’. 

“Uh.. hi I’m Rap Monster or Namjoon which ever you’d like to call me” his voice sounded small and unsure of what to say.  The beautiful man smiled very softly and nodded his head “Yeah I know that. This is really embarrassing to say but I’m a big fan of your music and I thought it would be amazing to meet you in person instead of over sns of something.” He laughed a bit to cover his awkwardness.

Namjoon was far too gone to hear the last few words of Seokjins sentence. How would a sweet looking man like him ever enjoy Namjoon’s raunchy and curse word filled music? He contemplated this for way too long, he realized Seokjin had a frown on his face from Namjoon not giving an answer. He blurted out, almost like word vomit, “Do you want to come to the after party…” he realized the words coming out of his mouth, there was no turning back now “with me…?” Namjoon cringed at his tone and awaited a response.

Seokijn’s eyes lit up with happiness and simply said “Of course I would love to” 

……………. 

Namjoon really has no idea how he managed to marry and have a baby boy with the same man he was too nervous to talk to a few years back. He was so shy for no reason but hey his shyness got him to where he is now with Seokjin. Lying in bed with him, waking up and getting sweet good morning kisses from both his husband and his 2 year old son Jungkook. You could say they have all have a great life but in reality no one has a perfect life. There will always be ups and downs but he wouldn’t want to go through those with anyone but his family. 

“daddyy” 

Namjoon is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears his sons voice “Yes gukkie what is it?” he says with a big smile on his face looking straight into Jungkooks eyes.

Jungkook rubs his belly and says “I’m hungry” he has a cute pout on his lips which he has started learning to do to push Namjoon over the edge. Because the man is weak for his only son.

“Oh you are? then shall we see what daddy Jin is up to in the kitchen?” Jungkook smiles and nods his head. Namjoon then picks him up and carries him into the kitchen to give him some food. 

 

Seokjin has always loved cooking for his husband and son ever since they had bought the house they currently live in that has a huge kitchen for Seokjin to work in. He knows he’s a great cook so he does it often. And he’s pretty sure if he didn’t cook for them they would be eating unhealthy foods every morning. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees tall husband and his tiny baby making their way into the kitchen. It’s still 7:00am so their hair is mussed up and their eyes are moderately puffy but Seokjin thinks Namjoon and Jungkook look cutest this way. Namjoon and Jungkook stand there silently and sniff the air for hints to what Seokjin is cooking. Seokjin breaks the silence and says with a chuckle “Pancakes. I’m making pancakes you silly boys”.

Jungkook squeals and laughs while he is clapping his hands “Daddy -in Daddy jin” he manages to throw out. Seokjin turns around from the stove quickly and sticks his tongue out at Jungkook. And Jungkook laughs with an eye smile.

“Alright joonie honey please put him in his high chair breakfast will be done in a few seconds” 

“You got it baby” Namjoon says. Seokjin smiles and suddenly has a light pink blush on his face. He’ll never get use to that nickname.  Seokjin gets the 3 plates ready as he listens to Jungkook giggle at Daddy Nams antics. He gets them finished at sets a small plate in front of Jungkook with a baby fork. Jungkook has gotten good with utensils but sometimes his daddies have to help him out.

After they eat Jungkook is ‘helping’ Namjoon and Seokjin clean their plates at the sink when Namjoon says “So I meant to tell you this earlier but um I got nominated for Best Artist Award” 

The reactions go like this: Seokjin gasping and covering his mouth. Jungkook not knowing what in the world is happening but imitating Seokjin. “Are you serious?! I’m so proud of you Namjoon! When did you find out?” Seokjin says a little too loud.

“I found out a day ago, I wanted to tell you but had no time”. Namjoon moved his head side to side as he was disappointed in himself. Seokjin noticed he didn’t seem too happy about it; Namjoon probably thinks he won’t get it, he always knew what was wrong with Namjoon. 

Seokjin assumed his thought was correct and said “You seriously think you won’t get it don’t you?” Seokjin had his eyes narrowed at Namjoon.

“Yes…” Namjoon answered quietly while cleaning the syrup off his plate. Seokjin shook his head in disbelief.

“Joonie you are the most talented person I know, you have lyrics that make people think and some that make them feel something else” he winks and laughs “but you have something inside you I’ve never seen in anyone else. You are hardworking and you deserve that award. You probably think I’m just saying this but I love you too much to lie to you” Seokjin play punches Namjoon and kisses him on the cheek. He sees Namjoon finally smile and he gives Seokjin a lovely kiss on his lips.

“Daddy kiss” They both turn to see Jungkook pouting and pointing to his cheeks for a kiss. So Namjoon and Seokjin go to kiss jungkook on each of his cheeks and Jungkook giggles.


	2. Jungkook's Terrible Twos - August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think i'll do a chapter as one month so i'll do 12 months (=12 chapters + an update for when they are older maybe)

Namjoon and Seokjin have been thinking about having another baby for a while. Yes, taking care of Jungkook is a handful but they would love to have another bundle of joy in their household. Seokjin and Namjoon got lucky and ended up wanting the same number of children, 3. 

When the two of them found out they were having a baby they were completely surprised. Also, scared but they knew they were both responsible enough to care for a newborn baby. Namjoon and Seokjin always talked about having another but they never went through with it until one night. 

\----------

Namjoon and Seokjin were sitting outside looking at the night sky. It was still summer so it felt good enough for them to enjoy their time outside, and they could be alone because Jungkookie was still asleep. 

Namjoon was enlightening Seokjin about the constellations but all Seokjin could think about was how much he loved Namjoon and how he was so handsome. Whenever he smiled his eyes would crinkle and his dimple would show. Seokjin looked at how 

Namjoon’s everything was amazing. His strong arms, nice chest, and his hands were beautiful. He was also so smart, he would think of these metaphors for any situation. He may be the god of destruction but honestly, he mended everything in Seokjin’s life.

“Seokjin are you listening?” Namjoon smiled at his oblivious husband.

“Yes, I am always listening to you Joonie” Seokjin went to hold Namjoon’s hand.

“No, you weren’t I know when you aren’t listening” Namjoon said in a sassy tone. “What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about how much I love you and how much you mean to me.” Namjoon blushed at this comment, “I was thinking how beautiful you are and I’m so lucky to have you” “I want to have another baby Joonie” Seokjin trails off.

 

Namjoon sits up and stares at his husband with his brows furrowed. He thinks, ‘What made him want to have another one, I mean I would love to have another but could we do it? Jungkook is still so young, would he want a baby brother or sister?’ Namjoon finally makes eye contact with Seokjin, still with his eyebrows furrowed, but his mouth open as if he was going to say something but nothing came out. 

“Nevermind.” Seokjin said in a low tone then got up and ran into the house.

Namjoon got up quickly and ran after Seokjin but his husband had already locked himself in the bathroom. “Please open the door Seokjin” “Please” Namjoon pleaded. 

“I should have never brought it up it was a stupid idea, I’m sorry Namjoon. Forget about it.” Seokjin said while crying to himself. 

“No, No I didn’t mean to just sit there. I was thinking. Maybe a little too hard. I love you so much. I’d love to have another child with you. I want another baby running around here laughing and giggling. I want to give you what you want. The stuff you want I  
want.” Namjoon heard Seokjin sniffle and get up from wherever he was sitting. So, he backed up and waited. The door opens and Namjoon sees Seokjin with his eyes red, tear tracks, and pink cheeks. Namjoon ran up to him and brought him into a tight hug and said quietly, “I sorry I love you baby” Seokjin hugged him tighter.

\---------

Seokjin and Namjoon decided to bring up the idea of having another baby to Jungkook to see how he would react. But so far today they couldn’t get him to sit down. Jungkook was exceptionally angry today.

He’s been in this mood since he woke up. Seokjin went into his room to pick him up and he started screaming and crying and hitting Seokjin on the chest. Since Namjoon and Seokjin are first parents they have no idea what to do. 

“NO NO PLAY PLAY NO” Jungkook screamed from his playroom. 

“Kim Jungkook we don’t scream in this house. You have to eat lunch so you don’t starve” Seokjin stated. He had to play bad cop in this situation, Namjoon is whipped by Jungkook. He’ll have to have a conversation with Namjoon about scolding Jungkook later. 

“NO I play” he dropped his toys, fell to his knees, and started crying “I play...” Seokjin was going to die by the end of the day. 

“Jungkook stop crying and get up this second.” Seokjin pointed to the ground and had his hand on his hip to prove he’s serious. Jungkook kept crying so Seokjin said “If you are not up by 3 you are going into timeout and you won’t get to play for the rest of the day.” “1…2…Jungkook…” Jungkook stood up and wiped his eyes. So Seokjin praised him with a ‘Good boy’ and went to hold his hand and walked to the kitchen. 

\-----------

Namjoon’s other nickname is ‘Confused Dad’. Yoongi gave him the nickname after Namjoon couldn’t figure out how to put a diaper on Jungkook 2 years ago. The situation ended with Yoongi putting the diaper on Jungkook and Namjoon begging Yoongi not to tell Seokjin. And his nickname is coming in handy, right now Jungkook is throwing crayons at Namjoon. Everything was good, Jungkook was scribbling on a piece of paper but it all went downhill after Namjoon told Jungkook it was bath time.

Usually Jungkook loves bath time, he gets to play submarines?! But today he’s acting like Namjoon asked him to life the house with his baby hands?! 

“BATH NO NO BATH.” Jungkook says with putting a pout on his face. 

“Jungkook please.” He begged the 2-year-old. ‘Wait Seokjin did the 1 2 3 thing maybe that’ll work’ he thought.

“Jungkook stop pouting. If I get to 3” Jungkook screamed after Namjoon brought up the 123 game. Namjoon closed his eyes then started again, “If I get to 3 I’m getting daddy Jin.” Jungkook’s eyes widened, “1…” Jungkook immediately got up. Namjoon paused, “Are you done now Jungkookie?” Jungkook nodded his little head. Namjoon picked him up and took him upstairs for a bath.

\--------

It was a bad day and now a bad night. Jungkook wouldn’t go to bed he kept crying and screaming. Namjoon and Seokjin were tired and stressed. Namjoon had to record tomorrow what was he going to do? He got too cocky with the 123 game, so that didn’t work. 

Seokjin tried holding him and rocking in the rocking chair and petting his hair. He even tried singing, Jungkook usually loves his singing. He was completely out of ideas. “Gukkie baby what is wrong” Seokjin sat in front of Jungkook’s crib, put his head in his hand when Jungkook started crying more. 

Namjoon walked in and sat there thinking. A light bulb went off in his mind. He moved closer to Jungkook’s crib and started fake crying. 

Seokjin looked up from his hands and wondered what kind of game Namjoon was playing at. He noticed Jungkook quieting down so he got up and pretend consoled his ‘sad’ husband. “Namjoonie whats wrong? Why are you sad?” 

“Because Gukkie wont sleep. And it’s making me sad.” Namjoon pretended to cried more.

Jungkook heard his daddy crying and got concerned, “daddy namie, don’t cry. I sleep see.” Jungkook laid down in his crib and covered himself with his baby blanket.

“Really, you’re going to sleep, so I can go to sleep too?” Namjoon pretended to sniffle.

“yes, daddy namie” Jungkook said in a cute consoling voice.

“Thank you, Gukkie. Me and daddy Jin love you” Namjoon and Seokjin made their way to the door and waved at Jungkook. 

Seokjin says “Goodnight Jungkookie”

Jungkook silently says “gnigh daddy”

 

Seokjin and Namjoon laying on top of their bed and Seokjin rolls over to put his face between Namjoon’s neck and shoulder. “Today was too much, I felt so bad but you can’t give in when he throws fits okay? He needs to know we are the bosses not him.”

Namjoon moved his hand to rub Seokjin’s back. “Okay” “And I know I haven’t heard this much screaming since the night we made Jungkook” Namjoon joked.

“Shut up I hate you” Seokjin said as he hit Namjoon on the belly. “I think I might have to change my mind about having another baby” he huffed “I can’t go through anymore terrible twos.”

“Me either my prince.” Namjoon whispered.

“AH I heard that, don’t say my prince!!” Seokjin hissed playfully.

Namjoon laughed and turned over so Seokjin could put his face in Namjoon’s chest. They spent the whole night sleeping like that. They also hope tomorrow won’t be as bad as today but you never know about Jungkook.


	3. Namjoon Hates Fall, But Loves Jungkook - September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post I had a ton of homework so I could only write one story chapter.

Fall was Seokjin’s favorite season. You could wear scarves, and walk around the city streets with warm coffee. It truly was the best. 

Namjoon on the other hand couldn’t stand cold weather, he’d rather be going to parks, pools and soaking up the warm sunshine. 

\----------

It was September, leaves started to fall. Seokjin loved watching the leaves slowly turning brown and dark orange. You would see him looking out the kitchen windows with a small smile, and if you look over Seokjin’s shoulder a little to the left you can see a sulking Namjoon at the kitchen table. 

“You know if fall didn’t exist we wouldn’t have to rid the yard of leaves for hours upon hours.” Namjoon hissed out.

Seokjin turns to look back at Namjoon with a smirk. Jungkook waddles in with his jacket and ear covers ready to play outside. Seokjin squats down to zip up Jungkook’s SpongeBob themed jacket. “Joonie you’re going to love going outside and playing with Jungkook.” 

Namjoon groans “Yes, I know I love playing with Kookie. But I don’t wanna work” He huffs then puts his head down on the table.

“Your all ready Jungkook, would you like to go outside now?” Seokjin asks an excited and jumping Jungkook.

“YES YES, GO DADDY” Jungkook yells. Namjoon chuckles behind them.

“Okay but remember the rules, don’t run off, don’t get too close to the rakes, and tell me or daddy namie if you are getting cold. Alright?” Jungkook nods his head and Seokjin takes his hand to help Jungkook walk out the door and down the steps, with Namjoon watching carefully behind. Jungkook was getting better at walking but he still had those little screw ups from time to time. 

The Kim husbands start under the huge tree in their backyard. Namjoon grumbles but immediately starts after he hears Seokjin scolding him. Seokjin is watching Jungkook carefully to make sure he doesn’t get into mischief, he has been and will always be the kid who is too curious about everything. But Jungkook seems fine he is on the ground moving his toy cars around and talking as if he’s the car. 

The process of raking the leaves takes about an hour and thirty minutes. Namjoon is laying on the ground mumbling about how ‘it was a waste of time’ Seokjin then lays his head on Namjoon’s belly laying sideways. They both close their eyes and take in the chilly breeze.

Jungkook sees his daddies laying together and he toddles over to them, falling a little bit in the process but eventually getting over there and sitting on the rest of Namjoon’s belly where Seokjin isn’t. “Play now?” Jungkook doesn’t get answer so he tries opening  
Namjoon’s eyes with his tiny fingers “Daddy Namie?” “Daddy Namie, up!” 

Namjoon gives in and pulls Jungkook’s hands away from his eyes then opens them. “Yes, Gukkie what would you like to play?” 

“You could jump in the leaf pile.” Seokjin sits up quickly and gets excited about how he can ‘take pictures and send them to his parents’ and ‘how they would be so cute’. 

Namjoon almost says no but is cut off by Jungkook saying ‘Leaf Leaf’ and bouncing around on Namjoon’s belly. Namjoon says “Jungkookie no we already cleaned the yard I don’t want to do it again.”

Jungkook fills his face with things Namjoon can’t say no to. He has puppy eyes, his little lip is pouting, and his head is titled to the side. Namjoon groans “Fine do it.” Seokjin and Jungkook scream ‘YES’ simultaneously.

\----------

As soon as Namjoon said yes Seokjin sprinted into the house and got his camera. When he got out Jungkook was making his way over to the huge pile. Seokjin stopped to snap some pictures and then hollered Jungkook’s name to get his attention then said to  
smile. 

The two fathers held each of Jungkook’s hands then lightly swung, then dropped him in the pile of leaves. Jungkook is a giggle fest, he is throwing leaves, rolling in them, crunching them, and at one point he had tried to eat them but Seokjin stopped him from completing his disgusting task. Seokjin knew Jungkook was going to need to take a long bath whether he liked it or not. 

\----------

Jungkook starting saying he was cold and the redness of his nose showed it, so Namjoon picked him up and walked in the house. Namjoon put him down then secretly went to the main bathroom to start a warm bath for Jungkook.

“It’s bath time Jungkook” Seokjin got down to Jungkook’s size “You’re a dirty boy” he said while poking Jungkook face, belly, arms, and legs. This obviously distracted him so Seokjin picked him up and quickly walked to the bathroom. When he got inside the door the tub was filling up and Namjoon was putting Jungkook’s toys inside the bath water. 

Seokjin placed Jungkook on the floor then started stripping him of his dirt covered and leaf covered clothes. Bath time with the three of them was always fun, they played games with Jungkook. And every time Jungkook would laugh they would see his beautiful smile they both cherished so much.

Jungkook always looked so cute with his hair wet and splashing around in the bath. 

They were nearing the end of the bath so Namjoon got the small cup, tilted Jungkook’s head back, poured water on his hair, then put conditioner in so his hair would stay nice and soft. Namjoon finishes, waits then washes the conditioner out. Seokjin pulls 

Jungkook out of the tub and dry’s him off with his purple towel while Namjoon drains the tub. After Jungkook is all dry his puts only a diaper on him. If one of the two fathers had tried to put clothes on Jungkook he would have just ripped them off so what’s the point? 

Jungkook runs into Namjoon and Seokjin’s room and attempts to climb the bed but unfortunately, he’s too small. Seokjin sees him struggling so he pulls him up onto the bed. Namjoon finally comes in and gets under the covers and lays on his back on the comfortable bed. Seokjin gets on the bed and moves over to put his head on his shoulder. Namjoon wraps the arm Seokjin is laying on around his waist. 

Jungkook is jumping on the bed but Seokjin slightly scolds him, “Jungkook you better lay down and go to bed or you won get to drink your favorite juice in the morning.” 

Jungkook stops bouncing and crawls over to Namjoon. The younger father helps him under the covers and Jungkook decides to lay on his belly on Namjoon’s chest. Jungkook looks at him with pleading eyes and says “Scratch.” Namjoon knows exactly what this means, he moves his hand to Jungkook’s back and very, very lightly scratches up and down Jungkook’s back. This always made the 2-year-old fall asleep quick. Namjoon never knew why but he guesses that the tingling sensation makes him tired. 

“Goodnight Gukkie, me and daddy love you” Seokjin coos while patting Jungkook’s hair. 

“ ‘Ove you daddy, gnigh” Jungkook’s manages to say while falling asleep.

“I love you too Joonie” Seokjin leans up to kiss Namjoon’s cheek.

“I love you too baby” Namjoon whispers and grips just a bit tighter at Seokjin’s waist. 

Namjoon ends up being the last to go to sleep, he had to make sure his two-favorite people were happy and sound asleep before he even thought about drifting off. He swears he doesn’t just wait so he can see Jungkook’s and Seokjin’s cute and beautiful faces calm and sleeping.


	4. Jungkook's Playdate With Taehyung and Jimin - October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has a playdate with Taehyung and Jimin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change Jungkook's birthday in the middle of the story for the timeline to add up so please forgive me!

Namjoon and Seokjin have been friends with Yoongi and Hoseok for a while now. It all started when Yoongi and Namjoon met at Bighit Entertainment. Of course, they were going by their stage names, AgustD and RapMonster then. They were planning an opening stage for their seonbaenims’ concert. They spent every day and every night with each other, yes sometimes they got annoyed by one another but they eventually became best friends. 

Once Yoongi told Namjoon that Hoseok had proposed to him, Namjoon got the idea of proposing to his boyfriend Seokjin. 

Hoseok and Seokjin met while attending the company photoshoot. Seokjin there because of his modeling career, and Hoseok there because of Yoongi, and because he was a famous dance instructor. They bonded over various hobbies they had in common. 

The four never realized they would be having to take care of 2 and 1 babies in the future. So, when they did the 7 of them became very close with each other. 

\--------

Ever since Namjoon and Seokjin brought Jungkook to the twins’ house he took a liking to them quickly. Even though Jungkook had no idea who they were he would smile and giggle at Tae and Jimin. But now that Jungkook can walk and talk he’ll have much more fun with the twins. 

Namjoon was sitting in Jungkook’s play room talking to Seokjin who was playing cars with the toddler. 

“So, do you think he’ll talk a lot today?” Seokjin asked his husband.

“I hope so. The twins will probably think he hates them. But he’s always loved the twins so I don’t think he’ll have trouble today.” Namjoon explained. 

Seokjin looked up to Jungkook and fondly smiled at him he shifted over to move a piece of Jungkook’s black hair out of his face. Jungkook looked up and made eye contact with his daddy and smiled. 

“Well that was cute” Namjoon chuckled. “What time are we heading over there?”

Jungkook got up and walked over to the table where he strawberry juice was at, he looked at his father, “Can I have?” 

“Yes, Gukkie” Namjoon picked up the juice and handed it to Jungkook. 

“Well its 9:00am now so… is 1pm okay?” 

“Yeah I’ll text Yoongi.” Namjoon picked up his phone and opened the messages to ‘Yoongi Hyung’. “Jungkookie are you excited to see Tae and Jimin?”

The toddler paused and tried to remember Tae’s and Jimin’s faces. When he remembered he smiled largely, “Yes daddy.” “Tae and Jimin.” He repeated. Jungkook was still figuring out how to speak in full sentences, he was doing well considering he just turned 2 in May.

Namjoon and Seokjin were extremely proud. He still had 2 more years till preschool and they wanted him to be speaking full sentences like Taehyung and Jimin. 

\-------

It was 12:50pm and Seokjin was helping Jungkook put on his shoes and jacket. He was trying to teach Jungkook how to tie his shoes. 

“Okay so, you cross over, wrap this under and pull” Seokjin said and Jungkook was listening carefully.

Namjoon walks by and sees his husband trying the impossible, he smiles to himself. “You know he’s too young for that right?” he pauses, “he most likely won’t remember Seokjin.”

“Hey be quiet he’s learning” he turns to Jungkook, “Right Jungkook you’re learning?”

Jungkook giggles, “I don’t know daddy.” 

Seokjin huffs and chuckles. He ties Jungkook’s shoes, stands Jungkook up, then takes his hand and walks towards the car. Jungkook starts singing a random song as Seokjin buckles him into the car seat. Seokjin starts laughing at Jungkook and praises him, “you’re such a good singer Jungkook, are you going to be an idol?” 

Jungkook nods his head and continues to sing his song. 

\---------

They arrive at Yoongi and Hoseok’s house. Namjoon gets out then unbuckles Jungkook’s seat. The three of them walk up to the front door and knock. 

Hoseok walks to the door with an excited Taehyung and Jimin behind his legs. “Hey guys, hey Jungkookie come in.” they all walk into the living room, “Tae and Jiminie have been waiting all day. They couldn’t stop talking about how cute Jungkook is and how sweet he is.”

Namjoon laughs, “Well I’m glad. The only people Jungkook has really been around is me and Seokjin.”

“Ah, do I hear someone’s annoying voice in here” Yoongi walks around the corner smiling. 

“Hey hyung, good to see you” Namjoon walked over to Yoongi to give him a hug. 

Yoongi crinkled his nose “Yah, Namjoon. When did you get all mushy?” Yoongi pulls back and scratches his head.

“Obviously when I came into his life.” Seokjin brags.

Namjoon wraps his arm around Seokjin’s waist, “Obviously.” He repeats. “And don’t try that ‘I’m not mushy’ you 100% know you are Yoongi hyung. Hoseok and the twins changed you.”

Hoseok covers his mouth and laughs. Yoongi blushes, and grabs Hoseok’s hand pulls him to sit on the couch. “Shut up Namjoon-ah” 

The four of them plus the 3 toddlers are sitting in the living room. Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin are playing with blocks. Namjoon and Yoongi were talking about work and Hoseok and Seokjin were talking about, you guessed it, their kids. 

“So, when did Tae and Jimin learn to tie their shoes?” Seokjin asks Hoseok. 

He starts to explain, “Well, they’ve been learning but they aren’t that skilled at it. So, they wear Velcro shoes. I have been teaching them, but it’s hard to teach two toddlers when they are tired, hungry, or bored.” 

Seokjin chuckles, “I don’t know how you do it Seok-ah.” “Jungkook is only one kid but gosh he’s a handful.”

“It’s just because he’s 2. They don’t know how to control their emotions very well at such a young age.” “Hyung you’ll get through it I promise, Jungkook is a good kid” 

Jungkook hears his name and looks up at his uncle Hoseok. His uncle smiles and sticks his tongue out at the small boy. Jungkook lifts his arms up and accidently knocks the tower over the three boys were building. Everyone turns to look at Jungkook. 

“Oh no, Jungkook you knocked it over” Jimin says in a disappointed tone. 

Jungkook’s lip quivers and his eyes start to water. Tears start falling down his face. “I-I-I sorry”. Jungkook is now full on crying and hiccupping. 

Namjoon leans off the couch to pick up Jungkook off the floor and put him in his lap. “Aw Jungkook please don’t cry, you didn’t mean to do it.” 

Everyone feels bad for the young boy balling his eyes out. Yoongi moves his hand to wipe the tears off his face. 

Taehyung and Jimin get up and stand in front of Namjoon who is rubbing his hand on Jungkook’s back. 

Taehyung places a hand on Jungkook’s leg “It’s okay we aren’t mad Jungkookie” He moves back to the blocks, “Look we can build again.”

Jimin agrees, he walks over to the blocks and helps Taehyung, “Yeah we can, see?”

Jungkook stops his tears and turns to look at Jimin and Taehyung. He slides out of his daddy’s lap and sits in the middle of the twins’ and begins to build again. Jungkook still sniffling says, “I’m sorry” once more and Jimin tells him ‘It’s okay’.

\-------

It turns 5pm and Seokjin tells Jungkook that it is time to leave. Jungkook surprisingly agrees. And walks out the door with no tantrums. The drive home is quiet due to Jungkook being worn out from today. 

“So, did you have fun Kookie?” Namjoon asks. 

“Yes, I love Jimin and Taehyung.” A sleepy Jungkook says.

“Well I’m glad you had fun” Namjoon turns to Jungkook and sends a finger heart. Jungkook tries to do it back but his tiny fingers aren’t allowing him to.

Jungkook will definitely be having another playdate with Taehyung and Jimin.


	5. A day without Seokjin - November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I'm sorry I have been updating... I'll start today though! Enjoy!

Namjoon really tries when it comes to his son Jungkook, he honestly does. It’s just sometimes he thinks he can’t be a good enough dad for the young child. He sees how Seokjin knows how to do everything like: feeding him, changing him, and knowing what he can and can’t do at his age. He could never compete with Seokjin. 

 

It was a Tuesday morning and Seokjin had already left for work. He had an important photoshoot to get to. So, Namjoon was left with his son alone. The clueless man will have to fend for himself today. 

Namjoon stands in front of a still sleepy Jungkook, “So… what do you want for breakfast Gukkie?” Namjoon says as he scratches his head. Jungkook shrugs and lifts his arms to be picked up. Namjoon smiles and lifts up the small boy. “Well, you’re gonna have to think of something Jungkook” he pauses, “You could have pancakes, toast, or something like that.” 

“I want… banana” Jungkook says while deep in thought. 

“You might want to have more than a banana. How about you have a banana, an egg, and milk?” 

Jungkook nods then lays his head on Namjoon’s shoulder. “I’m sleepy daddy Namie”

Namjoon runs his hand through Jungkook’s hair, “I know, but you have to stay awake.” He walks to the table and puts Jungkook in his chair. “You can play with my phone okay?” He hands the phone to Jungkook, “Be very careful with it.” 

Namjoon heads over to the stove and stares at it. ‘How am I going to able to cook this kid breakfast?’ He walks over to the fridge and pulls out the eggs. He gets a skillet and turns the heat up to 8. {Authors note: Woah Namjoon wayy too high for eggs :o} Namjoon lets the skillet get hot and then he cracks the egg in it. 

He started to get a little bit cocky and tried to flip the egg without a spatula. He’s seen Seokjin do it before, how hard could it be? 

Turns out extremely hard. As he was flipping it, he heard Jungkook scream/giggle so he turned his head. While he wasn’t paying attention the egg landed right on top of the stove burner. 

“Shit shit shit Seokjin is going to kill me.” Namjoon whispered to himself. Namjoon reached over to turn off the stove, he tried his hardest to pull the egg off of the burner but only made the situation worse. 

His elbow had accidently hit the hot part of the stove. He didn’t want to scare Jungkook so he closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He finally realized he was getting nowhere with breakfast so he quickly poured a glass of milk, put oatmeal in the microwave, and somehow cut up a banana through his pain. ‘It’s for Jungkookie, It’s for Jungkookie’ He reminded himself so he could avoid quitting. 

Namjoon finally got finished and set a plate with his bananas, a bowl of oatmeal, and a small glass of milk. “Daddy? This not pancakes?” He looked up to his father in confusion. 

“Well daddy had a little trouble so will you be a good boy and eat this?” Namjoon asked nicely he didn’t want Jungkook to get upset.

“Yes, daddy I will” 

Namjoon ruffled his hair, “Thank you, I’m going to get ice you stay here and eat.”

As Namjoon was walking he starts thinking. ‘I hope I can get through today without Jin. Yeah, I can do it. Whatever happens today I will deal with on my own. Hopefully.'

 

Namjoon and Jungkook are sat in the living room. Jungkook playing with his toys and Namjoon working on lyrics. His song on his new album was about family and what better way to think of lyrics than spending time with your family. He watches Jungkook and wonders what he’ll be like when he’s older? Hopefully he’ll go into the entertainment business? I mean he loves singing so-‘ Namjoon is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Jungkook saying his name and climbing into his lap. 

“My belly is sick daddy” Jungkook pouts. 

Namjoon’s furrows his eyebrows, “Really” He pulls back to feel Jungkook’s head. He does feel rather hot. “Hm, are you going to puke Jungkookie?” Jungkook puts his face into Namjoon’s chest and nods. 

Namjoon tries to think of what Seokjin would do. What medicine? Would sprite help? Namjoon had to act fast before Jungkook could get sick all over himself. 

Namjoon laid Jungkook down onto the couch and put his baby blanket over him. “I’ll be back I’m going to get you medicine” Namjoon walks into the closet that’s in the main bathroom and starts rummaging through it. He finds all kinds of medicine but not the kind he needs.

Eventually he finds some never opened Pedia-light. He runs back to the living room and Jungkook is crying. Namjoon runs over and gets on his knees in front of Jungkook, “Don’t cry Gukkie, look I got you medicine and you can have some sprite after. It’ll help your belly, I promise.” He gives Jungkook some of the medicine and then runs to the fridge. Luckily from when Seokjin got sick last month they still had some of the soda left. 

Namjoon puts a little bit of the sprite into a sippy cup. He walks back in the living room and lets Jungkook have some sips of it. Namjoon scoots Jungkook over to lay behind him. Jungkook turns on his side and snuggles up to his father. 

Namjoon rubs Jungkook’s back and plays with his hair in order for Jungkook to sleep. Now he knows the toddler isn’t supposed to have nap time this early but he couldn’t help it he didn’t want his Jungkook to be crying or sick anymore. 

 

The blond man dozes off for about an hour but suddenly wakes up to the sound of his son crying. Jungkook sits up and holds his belly, “Da-Daddy Namie.” “My belly is sick”. 

Namjoon lifts himself up and pulls Jungkook into his lap. “Are you going to be sick? Do you want to go to the bathroom?”

“Yes daddy I’m sick” 

Namjoon holds Jungkook into a tight grip while walking to the bathroom. He feels horrible that his son feels sick. All Namjoon wants is for Jungkook to be his happy self again. 

Namjoon sits the small child in front of the toilet and waits. Jungkook is still sobbing and is now saying he’s scared to puke. Namjoon assures him he will feel so much better after. 

Jungkook starts getting sick and Namjoon holds his small sides and rubs his back and continually says ‘It’s okay Jungkook, You’re okay. It’ll be over soon I promise’. 

When it’s over the two are laying in Namjoon and Seokjin’s bed. Jungkook is sleeping next to Namjoon while Namjoon is on facetime with Seokjin. 

[Is he fine now though?] Seokjin asks in a concerned voice. 

“Yes he’s fine. I think? It’s been a couple of hours since he got sick” Namjoon pauses, “He kept saying he was scared. I felt really bad. This probably wouldn’t have happened if you  
were here. I’m sorry I tried my best…”

[Namjoon, don’t try and say you’re not a good father. You are an amazing one. You couldn’t help that he got sick. It’s most likely a stomach bug or something. We can make an  
appointment for him tomorrow. But for the rest of the day I want you to continue to be a good father and love and care for Jungkookie like you always do.] Seokjin hears his name being called, [I have to get off now. I love you and Jungkookie. I’ll see you tomorrow.]

“Thank you, I love you too baby” he turns the camera to a sleeping Jungkook, “And Jungkook loves you too. Bye have a great shoot!”

Seokjin thanks him and hangs up the phone. Namjoon feels uplifted by Seokjin’s words. He now realizes that he just took care of Jungkook being sick, without the help of his  
husband! Maybe today wasn’t such a disaster after all.


	6. Christmas Time - December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man i haven't updated in quite a while but here you go!

i’ll be there with you - Namjin 6 

It was almost christmas. The Kim family was pretty hectic at this time with Namjoon and Seokjin having to get presents for their large families, friends, and their precious Jungkook. Since Jungkook was an only child the two men got a day to really spoil him. Jungkook was a good boy and smart so he deserved the presents. 

Seokjin was amazing when it came to decorating the house. He would put pretty lights around, snowglobes, and ribbons. He would also make a color scheme for the tree but of course he would let Jungkook and Namjoon put some of their favorite “character” ornaments. This year he went with the colors gold and red. The tree also had small ornaments such as: Spongebob, puppies, a dragon, Lilo and Stitch, Winnie the Pooh, a microphone, Jungkook’s handmade ornament, and a family picture. 

☆

The Kim family arrive at their own house on December 23rd around 1:47pm. The three of them visited Namjoon and Seokjin’ parents. They had breakfast at Seokjin’s parents’ house then had lunch at Namjoon’s parents house’. 

Namjoon was holding Jungkook and Seokjin was holding the presents and food they were given. Jungkook let out a yawn and Seokjin put the presents and food on the table then turned his head around to look at Jungkook, “I guess it's time for Jungkookie’s naptime huh?”. Seokjin pulled Jungkook out of Namjoon’s arms. 

They head to Jungkook’s room and Seokjin sits the toddler onto the bed. He starts taking of Jungkook’s coat, gloves, and hat which leave him in his shirt, jeans and socks. “You can sleep with your jeans or without. Pick one.” Seokjin states. 

Jungkook looks down at his pants and scratches at them. “Off” Jungkook looks up to his dad. 

“Alright but you have to take them off okay?” 

Jungkook nods his head and slowly climbs off his bed. He plants his feet the the ground and pulls his pants off. When he finishes Jungkook is left with his diaper/pullup, he looks at his father smiles then hands him his jeans. 

“Thank you Gukkie, can you try to get in your bed?” Seokjin has been trying to teach Jungkook to do things for himself lately. He wants Jungkook to feel like a big boy. 

Jungkook struggles but finally gets onto the bed. He pulls his blue blanket back and settles underneath it. 

Seokjin runs his hand through Jungkook’s hair then smiles fondly, “Are you excited for Christmas? Santa will be coming tomorrow.”

Jungkook nods his head then speaks quietly, “Daddy Jin ‘nd Joonie get presents?” 

“No baby we don’t get presents from Santa” Seokjin chuckles then climbs in the bed next to Jungkook.

“I give daddy Jin and Joonie presents.” Jungkook flips over to face Seokjin. 

“Ah you don’t have to get us presents Gukkie” 

“Yes daddy i do” 

“Hm... we can go after your nap. You can pick out things.” Jungkook moves his head into Seokjin’s chest then says a simple ‘Okay’. “You’re too cute Jungkook.”

 

Jungkook woke up from his nap at 3:03pm. Seokjin got Jungkook ready and asked Namjoon to warm the car. After a crying fit from Jungkook saying he was tired the oldest man finally got the toddler in the car. They decided to go to the mall for Jungkook to pick presents. 

They walked around with Jungkook is in the middle of Seokjin and Namjoon holding each of their hands and looking around excitedly. 

Suddenly, two girls and one guy came up to Namjoon asking for a picture, he happily obliged. Namjoon poses with the three people and then starts a conversation with them. 

Seokjin squatted down to Jungkook’s size. “Your daddy is very popular. People come up to him all the time to talk to him.” 

Jungkook turned to look at Seokjin with wide eyes, “Wow” Seokjin chuckles then stands up and takes a hold of Jungkook’s hand.

Namjoon says goodbye to his fans then continues to walk with his family. You could hear the girls coo at Jungkook because he turned and waved at them. 

“Jungkook i know where we can buy Daddy Jins present” Namjoon looks down at Jungkook, “But Jin has to leave for a few minutes” 

“Go, daddy” Jungkook says while giggling. 

“Okay, Okay i'm going” Seokjin walks and sits down at the nearest bench and sits smiling to himself. 

Namjoon and Jungkook walk into a shop that has all kinds of stuff like candles, flowers, and home decor things. Namjoon held Jungkook hand and guided him to the picture frames. 

“I think daddy Jin would love a picture frame with all of us in it then you can paint it however you would like and give it to him.” 

Jungkook looks up at his daddy and smiles, he turns his attention to the picture frames and points at a medium sized frame. Namjoon shakes his head and reaches to grab it. The two check out and head back to the front of the store. 

Jungkook catches sights of Seokjin sitting on the bench playing with his phone. “Daddy! Here present”   
Jungkook runs over to Seokjin as fast as his little legs take him. 

“Ah Jungkook I have to wait until Christmas to open it” Seokjin smiled fondly at Jungkook, “I’m sure i'll love it”. 

☆

Now it was Seokjin and Jungkook’s turn to get Namjoon a present. The older man was holding the toddler tight into his arms when they walked into a dark shop filled with albums, headphones, and band merchandise. 

Seokjin had a nervous look on his face, while Jungkook was looking around, mouth shaped like an O and eyes flickering from one thing to another. 

They spent about 15 minutes looking around until Jungkook pointed at a black figurine with white lettering. Seokjin walked over the object. 

“Your daddy would love this. This is the present you want to pick?” Seokjin asked. 

Jungkook nodded his head. Seokjin picked up the figurine and then walked to the register. 

☆

December 24th

It was a quiet day at the Kim household. Namjoon was helping Jungkook paint his frame and Seokjin was wrapping the presents in his room with the door locked. 

After a while Jungkook was finished with his project. Namjoon set it in the bathroom to let it dry and so Seokjin wouldn't see it. Somehow Namjoon was going to have to wrap it, it wouldn't be an easy job. There is a reason Seokjin wraps Jungkook presents. 

 

It was turning 7:42pm and Jungkook was picking out his favorite cookies they just baked to give to santa. 

“Santa loves cookies Jungkook, so pick well!” Seokjin told his son. 

Jungkook picked up a cookie and Seokjin asked ‘what's that called Gukkie’ Jungkook studied the cookie then smiled at his father, “Snowman!” 

“Ah good job gukkie. Your getting so good at this game” 

When they finished the three went up to Jungkook’s room. 

“So do you want to wear the Ryan pjs or the Bubble guppies pjs?” Seokjin asked. 

Jungkook replied back with a ‘Guppie!’ and took the pjs to put on. 

Namjoon frowned, “I'm hurt Jungkookie, you didn't choose Ryan.” Namjoon fake pouted, Jungkook ran over to his “sad” father and put his small hands on the bigger man face. 

“Don't cry. I wear them” Jungkook turned around and picked up the Ryan pjs top and tried to put it on over his Bubble Guppies pjs. Namjoon looked up and saw his son struggling to put the second top on. Namjoon looked over to Seokjin. The older man narrowed his eyes and laughed. 

“Gukkie i'm kidding. Daddy isn't sad. Look” Jungkook pulled the top off himself. He stared at his father then giggled. 

“Alright, let's get to bed. Santa will be coming soon!” Seokjin lifted Jungkook up onto his bed and Jungkook got settled under the covers. 

Namjoon and Seokjin kissed their son goodnight, then made their way to their own rooms. 

 

Any other time Seokjin would say Namjoon is very helpful. But during christmas Namjoon must stay away. He drops presents, breaks ornaments, falls off the ladders while putting lights up. He really is clumsy. 

Seokjin was placing presents under the tree trying to be as quiet as possible. Everything was great until Namjoon tripped over the presents and fell. They both stayed quiet to see if they had woken Jungkook up. Thankfully not, but Seokjin still scolded Namjoon. 

Seokjin finished with the presents and now the two were staring at the milk and cookies placed on the coffee table. They both took one cookie and ate half of it. 

“Well we both hate milk. What do we do” Namjoon questioned. 

“Hm, well since i put the presents down you have to drink it.” 

Namjoon gasped, “I'm the one who calmed Jungkook down after he had the fit today.” 

“It's for your son Namjoon”

“HE’S YOUR SON TOO” 

Seokjin stopped and thought of ways to bribe Namjoon, he smirked “Well looks like you won't be getting any presents tonight Mr.” Seokjin walked away while brushing his fingers across Namjoons chest. 

Namjoon eyes went wide. He moved quickly towards the milk and chugged the milk but leaving a little to show that ‘santa’ had drank it. 

When he finished he sprinted up to the room, he fell up the steps a couple of times but eventually got there. 

☆

Jungkook’s eyes fluttered opened at about 5am. The toddler quickly sat up and struggled to get out of his bed. He walked over to the door and opened it. He peeked out and looked around the hallway. It was dark besides the faint lights on the tree downstairs. 

He moved out of the doorway and patted over to the stairs. He was very careful going down the stairs, he knew he'd be in trouble if he was caught going down them by himself. 

He got down the the last few steps and looked over at the tree. His excitement heightened as he saw many presents under the tree. 

Jungkook turned around and crawled back up the steps on his hands and knees. When the toddler finally got to the top he ran to his daddies room to wake them. 

Jungkook walked in and screamed, “Santa came! Santa came!” he saw Seokjin sit up on the bed so Jungkook ran to the bed and tried to climb onto the bed. Unfortunately the bed was too tall for tiny Jungkook so Seokjin had to help him. 

Jungkook jumped on Seokjin, “daddy santa came!” 

Seokjin smiled and ruffled Jungkook's already messy hair, “I know Gukkie but it's” Seokjin looked at the clock next to him, “5:20 in the morning. Let's go to bed for just a little bit.” Jungkook whined at his response. Seokjin grabbed Jungkook and laid back with the toddler in his arms. 

Jungkook could only wiggle to get out of his fathers grip. “Daddy please” Jungkook whined. 

“Seokjin why are you making our son wait to get presents?” Namjoon said in his husky morning voice. 

Jungkook eventually got out of the tight grip of Seokjin and jumped onto his other daddys’ chest. 

“Let’s go Jungkook we can open presents, then maybe the old man will get up” Namjoon said sarcastically. 

Seokjin groaned and eventually got out of the bed. 

The three of them made their way downstairs and sat in living room in front of the glowing tree. 

Jungkook pointed at a present and asked for permission to start opening. Seokjin nodded and Jungkook started ripping paper off. 

☆ 

After 45 minutes of Jungkook opening presents the two fathers got to open their presents from each other and from Jungkook. 

Namjoon was handed a blue gift and a white gift. He opened the blue gift first. Inside there was a watch, a polaroid of Seokjin and Namjoon when they were younger, and a note. 

Namjoon read the note to himself and gave a huge smile to Seokjin. He got up and moved closer to the older man, “Thank you for my present baby I love it.” He kissed Seokjin and pulled back to see Seokjin’s face completely red. Next he opened the white present, it was filled with pictures/scribbles that Jungkook drew and at the bottom was a black figurine. “Wow, Jungkook i'm impressed you did really good. Thank you it's amazing.” He leaned over to Jungkook then kissed his head and brought him into a hug. 

It was Seokjin’s turn to open presents now. He had a pink present and white present. 

He opened the white present first and saw a picture frame that had a family picture in it and on the side was hand painted by Jungkook. He looked in the box once again and saw a note from Jungkook. Jungkook can't exactly write that well yet but Seokjin concluded Namjoon had helped him. 

It read, ‘Merry Christmas daddy Jin! I love you and you are the best daddy ever! I want to be with you forever. You are handsome, nice, and funny. I love you and I know you love me too! -Jungkookie’ 

Tears started welling in Seokjin’s eyes. He looked up to Jungkook who was looking at him very concerned. Then looked at his husband who had a small but loving smile. 

He slowly opened his other present and tears finally fell from his face. He put his face into his hands and cried. 

Jungkook and Namjoon immediately got up and sat in front of Seokjin. Namjoon brought his hand Seokjin’s shoulder then laid his head on Seokjin’s leg. 

“Daddy? are you ‘kay?” Jungkook quietly said. 

Seokjin lifted his head out from his hands and wiped his eyes. “Yes Jungkookie daddy’s okay. I'm just so happy because you guys are so sweet” Seokjin put his hand on top of Namjoon’s head and put his other hand on Jungkook’s cheek. 

Jungkook leaned into his fathers touch and smiled.


	7. Jungkook's First Photo Shoot - January

i’ll be there with you - Namjin 7 

Seokjin always wanted to do photo shoots with his family. In the past Namjoon and himself had been in a couple photo shoots together. One being for the company, and for when they had gotten married. Luckily the company was very encouraging towards the LGBT community in Korea so everything went a long smoothly. 

He's always been asking Namjoon to do photoshoots with the three of them. But Namjoon would always disagree. Namjoon wanted to keep Jungkook out of the media until he was older. 

☆

Seokjin was sitting at the table eating his breakfast with Jungkook. Namjoon was off at the studio working. 

Seokjin would have let young Jungkook go to the studio with Namjoon but it turns out there are some people there that would have been a bad influence on the toddler. 

So, that meant Jungkook would be going into work with Seokjin for the day. The older man had a photoshoot for an important magazine. 

“So Jungkookie are you going to be a good boy today? I really need you to be” Seokjin said while cleaning plates.

Jungkook swallowed the food he had in his mouth then began to speak, “I’ll be a good boy for you daddy” 

“Will you pinky promise?” Seokjin walked over the Jungkook. 

Jungkook lifted his small hand and Seokjin wrapped his larger pinky around Jungkook's. They let go and Seokjin kissed the top of Jungkook's head. 

Seokjin walked back to the sink, “Alright finish eating. We need to be up there in 20 minutes.” Jungkook nodded his head and ate his food in a fast manner. 

 

After Jungkook was done he hopped off the bench and wobbled into the living room. Jungkook walked up to his father then sat on the ground to put on his velcro shoes.  
At the same time Seokjin was putting on his tennis shoes. 

They both sat up and Seokjin took a hold of Jungkook's hand and they walked out the door, out into the cold then into the warm car. 

☆

Seokjin was standing in front of a white wall looking curiously at Jungkook. 

The toddler was sat on a chair looking around the studio. Every time someone said his same he would look down at his hands and speak in a soft tone. 

Seokjin knew Jungkook was a little shy but he didn't expect for him to be this quiet.

One of the makeup artists came up to the toddler and spoke, “Jungkook-ah would you like to take a picture?” The women showed her phone to Jungkook. Jungkook slowly nodded his head at the women. 

She got down to his size and held up a peace sign. Jungkook looked at her hand and slowly put his hand up in the same position. 

“Thank you Jungkook, it's a really pretty picture” Jungkook said quietly ‘You're welcome’ The women left to go back to the makeup room. 

Seokjin thought the sight was hilarious, he was leaned up against the wall laughing at his shy son. 

“Seokjin-ssi let’s begin” The photographer said. 

Seokjin got comfortable in front of the camera and started posing. Seokjin loved the camera and he knew the camera loved him back. He tried he hardest today, he wanted the pictures to come out good and he wanted to show Jungkook that his father works hard. 

When Seokjin took another glance at Jungkook he was eating a cheese stick and carefully watching his father. 

☆

Seokjin had Jungkook on his side and was about to walk out of the door to leave but was caught by the director of the photo shoot. 

“Seokjin! Seokjin!” The father turned around, “The company and I have an amazing idea. A family photo shoot! You could do it with Namjoon and Jungkook” 

Seokjin looked at Jungkook then back to the director. “A family shoot?” he pauses, “I’d have to talk to Namjoon but it's a yes from me?” 

The director clapped his hands together, “Alright! Wonderful! I’ll send you information” 

“Okay! Thank you!” The director smiled and then parted ways from Seokjin and Jungkook.

☆

“I don’t think it’s a good idea” Namjoon stated. 

Seokjin lifted his eyebrow, “And why's that?” 

Namjoon sighed, “You know i wanted to keep Jungkook out of the media. It was such a big deal when we got married. If we showed Jungkook, it would be a massacre.” Namjoon put his hand on top of Seokjin’s, “I just don't want anyone to talk bad about our son.” 

Seokjin got up and sat on Namjoon’s lap, “Yes, I know Namjoon. But i think it's going to be okay, I mean the media already knows about Jungkookie? What's it going to hurt if they see his beautiful face?” Namjoon looked down and Seokjin put his hands on his husbands face and lifted his head, “Look it’ll be fine, it's going to be so fun!” 

 

Namjoon eventually agreed to the idea and Seokjin squealed with joy then kissed Namjoon. 

☆

Seokjin, Namjoon, and Jungkook had arrived at the photoshoot a little late due to Jungkook’s tiny tantrum. 

Seokjin was really excited, Jungkook had no idea what was happening, and Namjoon was annoyed with his decisions. 

A hair stylist called the three of them over. Namjoon sat in a chair by the table and Seokjin sat Jungkook on Namjoons lap then Seokjin told the toddler that his ‘noona’ would be doing his hair and that he had to be a good boy. Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jungkook to keep him still and calm. 

Seokjin walked over to the makeup table and sat in a chair. He made eye contact with Namjoon and Jungkook he instantly waved. The two waved back simultaneously. 

 

Namjoon honestly thought this would be a mess. He thought Jungkook would throw a fit over having his hair done and having to stay in one place for a while. But Jungkook in fact was very good. He minded his manners, he didn't yell or scream, he was being mature. Of course he is a 2 year old so he would be playing around a bit, but that was expected. 

Namjoon was sat on a white block next to his husband and his son sat in front of him with the cutest overalls on. 

Seokjin and Namjoon were posing for the camera and Jungkook was staring at the camera and giggling every time the photographer would call his name and make a funny face. 

Jungkook eventually got used to the camera and was posing on his own. The show was obviously Jungkook's now. 

☆

It was about 8pm Jungkook was asleep (exhausted from ‘The Jungkook photo shoot’. Namjoon and Seokjin were laying on their bed talking (fighting) about whether Jungkook would have a future in music or modeling. 

“Listen, my Jungkookie is in love with music. You should see him at the studio.” Namjoon stated. 

“Whatever Joonie, you're just mad that Jungkook had so much fun in front of the camera.” 

Namjoon huffed, “You'll see baby, he’ll be singing on stage in no time.” Namjoon smirked to himself. 

“Wipe the smirk off your face before i wipe it off for you.” 

“Aw Seokjin your so sweet” Namjoon laid his head on Seokjin's shoulder. 

“Shut up Joon” 

☆

The next morning Jungkook was at eating his breakfast but paused when his father asked him a question. 

“So...Jungkookie what do you wanna be when you get older? A singer or a model?”

Jungkook lifted his arms up and yelled, “Firefighter!”

Namjoon turned to look at Seokjin. The older man shook his head and chuckled. 

“Whatever you say Gukkie” Seokjin said.


End file.
